Unexpected
by xXSnowyIrisXx
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of team Natsu because she was weak. What will she do? Who will make her stronger? How will she react towards team Natsu?
1. Chapter 1: Team Natsu

Lucy's pov

I was at the guild sitting at the bar, talking with Mira and than Team Natsu comes in.

" Lucy we need to talk" Natsu said. I got worried. Is he going to reject me and kick me off the team? I saw Lisanna with them. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

" What is it" I said. I tried to smile.

" We want you to quit team Natsu and the guild. Your too weak. We don't need you." Natsu said. I was right. I knew I was weak, but I had a strong heart.

" You would be dead if I hadn't been here." I said. I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Natsu laughed. If I was strong enough, I would kill him.

" Yeah right, you would be dead if it weren't for me. You should have stayed with your father like a good little girl." Natsu said.

I burst into tears then I looked at Natsu and wanted to kill him or at least hurt him badly. Only Mira knows what happens when I get mad. She learned not to make me mad when she tried to pair me with Natsu.

" Natsu you should never make me mad." I said. I lunged at him and punched him in the face. Soon it ended up being a real fight. I was quick and dodged all of his moves. I used my whip to throw him across the guild. Natsu almost hit Master. Master grabbed him before he did, though.

" Now what is going on out here." Master said. I walked up to him. Natsu was rubbing his head.

" I want to leave fairy tail" I said. "Apparently no one likes me here, anyway."

" Lu-chan that's not true" Levy said.

" I like you " Romeo, Wendy, and Cana said in unison. I knew they would stand up for me.

" Bunny girl you can't leave it wouldn't be the same "

" Join us we could make you stronger" Laxus said.

" Luce your to weak just leave" Natsu said. he crossed his arms while smirking.

" Natsu shut up I really don't care if you want me to leave." I said." I've changed my mind I'm staying and I will join Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen.

We walked out of the guild and parted ways. We had to pack and meet at the train station in 30 minutes.

" Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" I shouted. I had summoned Plue.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's New Life

Chapter 2

Lucy's pov

" Luce you can't do that your to weak." Natsu said. " I don't want you hurt"

I punch him in the face. " You just want me out of your sight." I say.

" Lucy we shouldn't waste time with people like this." Freed said.

" Let's go train." I said.

**time skip train station**

I sat and waited for the train to come. I brought along my novel so I had something to do. Evergreen was excited to have another girl on their team. Freed sat next to me reading my novel. Wait freed is reading my novel.

" Uh Freed, what do you think your doing trying to read my novel?" I asked.

" I'm trying to read it if it isn't obvious." He answered.

" Just don't tell Levy-chan she wanted to be the first to read it."

" I won't "

" good "

" Lucy and Freed the train is about to leave" Evergreen said.

We boarded the train. As soon as we left the station Laxus got motion sickness.

" Laxus why don't you lay your head in my lap it used to help Natsu." I said

" come here... Then...please..I...hate motion...sickness." He said

I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

" I didn't know that second generation dragon slayers got motion sickness" I said.

" Yes every type of dragon slayer gets motion sickness" Freed said.

" do you know why" I said.

" No I don't know why they all have motion sickness"

**Laxus's pov**

suddenly I started to hear noises and it sounded like our guild mates. Their conversation went like this:

" that b*tch should have left" Lisanna said.

" She is not a b*tch she is just weak and I don't want to see her hurt" Grey said.

" She is and you know it" Natsu said.

" shut up, Lucy was the nicest person there, we all would be dead if it weren't for her. Natsu, you and Lisanna are the ones being b*tches." Wendy said.

" This is grown up talk so shut up." Lisanna said.

" Lisanna do not talk to people like that and why are you here?" Erza said

" I'm now apart of your team." She said.

" Hell no" Erza said.

That's when I told my team.

" are you serious" Evergreen said.

" I was just a replacement." Lucy said.

" This was meant to happen Lucy" I said.

* * *

**Alli: I know this chapter is short. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Chapter 3

**Alli: hi peoples I am glad that people are starting to like my story. You encourage me to keep writing. **

**Lisanna: when is lucy going to leave?**

**lucy: why you little b*tch.**

**Alli: let's get with the story**

* * *

chapter 3

Lucy's pov

* training base*

" Lucy you want to be stronger right?" Laxus said.

" yes of course." I say. " why did I come here if I didn't want to become stronger?"

" I know your still upset about the whole Team Natsu thing. You need to get over it." Freed said as he walked up to us.

" How can I if I love him." I said.

" You love the idiot? How? This is crazy who would love him he's oblivious to love. The only person with feelings for him is Lisanna." Bixlow said.

" I loved him. Big difference." I said.

" Let's sleep, because we start training tomorrow." Evergreen said.

" You don't want us to talk about you and Elfman." Laxus said trying to tease her.

" Shut up before I turn you into stone." She said, wait no, she screamed at them.

" Let's train now" I said trying to change the subject.

" I'll train her first." Evergreen said.

* with Team Natsu*

Natsu's pov

I feel like I'm being controlled and I just can't fight it. I'm saying stuff that I don't mean or would never say to Lucy. I feel like Lisanna is behind this, because she has held a grudge against Lucy since she came back. I have ruined my friendship with Lucy now. I wish I never had said that.

" Natsu what's wrong?" Lisanna said.

" Your messed up that's what." I said. " I know you did this. You put me under a spell so I would say the opposite of how I feel about her so we could be together." I said.

" You are smart after all." She said." You are mine, Lucy has already found someone else by now, hopefully."

" shut up I'm going to find Lucy." I said than left the guild.

* * *

**Alli: so how is it so far?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Explanation

**Hey peoples it's Alli. I love reading everyones encouraging reviews. I get overjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy's pov

I was learning battle strategy from Evergreen, rune magic from freed, defense from Bixlow, and lightning magic from Laxus. It is ... I didn't get to finish my thought.

" Hey Luce we need to talk" I knew it was Natsu who said it.

" Last time I heard that I was kicked off your team."

" wait just listen please." He said. I turned and sat down on the damp ground.

" Well tell me I have training in an hour."

He told me about Lisanna controlling Team Natsu and how the spell turns how you feel about someone opposite. Suddenly Laxus came out of his tent.

" Shut the f*ck up Lucy and Natsu. I would like to get as much... Wait why is Natsu here?" He said.

" He came to explain something to me and I listened, because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I did." I said.

" I don't care he hurt you, he talks about this nakama sh*t and then goes and hurts his own. I will never forgive him. Never." Laxus said annoyed. He points at Natsu. " you better get your sh*tty a*s out of here before I turn you into a piece of sh*t."

" Laxus-nii, you don't have to be that mean." I said. I will now think of Laxus as a older brother, because he is starting to act like one.

" Hey, what's with the brother sh*t?" He asked once Natsu left.

" You act like one"

" shut up, let's start training."

* * *

**Alli: I know it's short, but I need sleep and chocolate. German chocolate is amazing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming a Dragonslayer

Chapter 5

" I thought you wanted sleep?" I said.

" Not with Natsu around" he said." I can still smell him, is about 20 feet from us."

" Oh, I have a question." I said.

" What?" " I was wondering if I could become a second generation dragonslayer?"

" What type and why?"

" Liquid, and I think it will make me stronger."

" ok, but I'm warning you it will be painful."

" ok, I want to do this."

TIME SKIP BACK AT THE TRAING BASE LUCY'S POV

" where we're you guys?" Ever asked.

" I made Luce a second generation dragonslayer." Laxus said.

" WHAT!" They screamed.

" How and why?" Freed said.

" I wanted to become stronger and not have to rely on everyones help." I said. " we can't tell you how I became one though. It was painful though."

" what type?" Bickslow asked.

" Liquid dragonslayer." I said. " I was gone all day training I also have a book of spells to help me, and the Lacrima made my body like Juvia's"

" Luce you've got to be kidding me" Natsu said coming from behind the bushes.

" I'm not"

" fight me then" he said.

" That's easy." I said." Liquid dragons blood control."

Natsu was doing everything I made him do.

" isn't this fun?" I said, as I slammed him into a tree.

" You need to tell the guild. I...I...I give up." He said.

" I will we ever Laxus says I can." I said. " can we?"

" Yes you don't really need training. Also I suggest starting a stronger team. You can also talk to Gramps about being in the grand magic games, also you could compet in the s-class trials." Laxus said.

" Let's go then" I said, cheerfully.

TIME SKIP AT THE GUILD SAME POV

" hey minna we have an announcement." I said.

" what is it" Cana asked. " wait did Laxus get you pregnant. Hey, Mira pay me."

" No" Laxus and I said.

" you pay me Cana" Mira said.

" Shit, I lost." Cana said, while paying Mira.

" The announcement is I have become a Liquid dragonslayer. I also want to start a strong team ask if you want to join me."

" There is no way Bunny Girl here is a dragonslayer. I want to fight her to see. I will join your team if you are one" Gajeel said.

" Ok, let's go outside and fight." I said." But don't go crying to Levy-chan if you lose."

" I won't lose"

" ok then ready"

" yes"

" go" master said.

" Iron dragons fist"

" Liquid dragons roar." The roar made the iron rust and it made it hard for Gajeel to move.

" Iron drive"

" liquid dragons blood control"

" Gajeel watch out she has the power to control you." I heard Natsu say.

" help, Lucy's a fucking demon!" Gajeel shouted as he was thrown into a house." I give up!"


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting New People

Chapter 6

LUCY'S POV

" LUCY IS A FUCKING DEMON" Gajeel said." I give up."

" I am stronger than you." I said.

" Help, help someone is after me. They're gonna kill me!" An exceed said. It was so cute.

" What's wrong?" I said.

" Men...wi..with knives...they're...after...mmmm...eeee. See here they come." She points to we're she was a couple of minutes ago. There they were. There was 6 of them.

" My team will handle this." I said.

" Ready Patherlily" Gajeel said. Patherlily got in battle form. The little exceed screamed when she saw this.

" don't worry we'll protect you." I said." What's your name?"

"Asuka, but most people call me Aya." (A/n: her name is pronounced: ah-sk-ah) the little exceed said.

" Asuka, don't worry we'll help you" I said.

I got into a battle stance when they were about ten feet from us.

" liquid dragon roar" I shouted.

" Iron dragon roar" Gajeel shouted.

" Liquid dragon blood control" I said then I control 2 of them at once. They ended up punching each other in the stomach until they were knocked out.

" That was easy." I said.

" We need to report them." Gramps said.

" ok, master." Mira said.

" How did you become a dragonslayer overnight?" Gajeel asked.

" I'm second generation." I said. " Laxus took me to a place and I now have dragon like abilities. My body is just like Juvia's now."

" Love-rival" Juvia said.

" I only think of him as a brother." I said.

" Um, I sorry to interrupt, but I have a question." Asuka said.

" What is it?" I ask.

" I was wondering if we could live with you guys. It looks like a lot of fun having a large family." Asuka said.

" What do you mean by we?" Laxus asked.

" Oh, sorry. I have a twin brother." She said.

" Of course you could live with us. What is your brother's name?" I ask.

" thank you. My brother's name is Haro."

" Well, why don't we go and get Haru?" I say.

" He is in the market. I hid he there so the evil people wouldn't hurt him."

" your so sweet." Happy says. " here, have this fish." So sweet. She even took the fish, unlike Carla who tries to push Happy away.

" Always, let's go get him,Asuka" I say and I started to run.

TIME SKIP SAME POV

" Haru it's Asuka. Can you come out?" Asuka asked.

" I was so worried, but I stayed here." Haru said while hugging her. " who is she?" he asked while pointing at me.

" I'm Lucy" I say.

" I'm Haru."

" Let's go back to my guild. Come on" I say as I pick them up and sprint to the guild.

TIME SKIP SAME POV AT THE GUILD

" hey minna. I'm back"

" Lucy we need to talk" Lisanna said.

" ok" I said. I followed her into a empty room.

" Stop." She said.

" Stop what.?"

" trying to get Natsu to love you. He is mine. You bitch. Listen I have this whole guild wrapped around my little finger. They will believe what I say. Not you. I suggest you quit this guild. I will make everyone hate you if you don't."

" Lisanna I hope you know that Master is outside this door right now and he can hear us right now." I say.

" Your lying" she smirked." I won't fall for that trick."

" It's not a trick, see" I said as I opened the door. Master and most of the guild stood there with him.

" Lisanna why did you do this to Lucy?" Mira asked.

" I did it to get rid of all weaklings. She doesn't deserve to be here."

Mira slaps her.

" Lucy is the kindest person I know. You need to be nice to her. She has always been kind to you and you have always treated her like dirt. If anyone deserves to leave it's you." Mira said. She was about to transform into her strongest demon.

" Mira calm down. " Freed said while comforting her.

" Lisanna we used to be best friends, but Lucy was a better friend then you will ever be. She never said anything rude to anyone. She admired you. All you do is despise her for being close to Natsu." Levy said. Then she started to cry. Gajeel started to comfort her.

" Lisanna is this true" Grey and Erza asked.

" Yes." Lisanna said then she ran off grabbing Lucy as she did it. She ran just outside of the guild where everyone could see what she was about to do. " I'm going to kill her. Lucy this is good-bye you stupid bitch. I hate you."

" It is not time for her to die." Rogue said while grabbing me away from Lisanna.

" Why are you saving me?" I ask him. " I could have saved myself. I am am a liquid dragonslayer. My body is now made of water."

" I wanted to save you. Sting did too, but I was much faster." He said.

He took me took my guild members." Why are you here? And where is your partner Sting? And where are the exceeds?" Master asked.

" Sting and the exceeds are coming and we wan to join your guild." He said.

" What about Sabertooth?" I asked.

" There is no Sabertooth anymore." he said." There they are." he pointed at a tired Sting along with Frosch and Lector.

" Hi." I said.

" H...he...hey blondie." Sting said.

" Your blonde too stingy bee." I said.

" My name is Sting."

" My name is Lucy, now that we have met, don't you have something to say to my master."

" yes we do. We were wondering if we could join your guild?" Rogue asked master.

" yes you can" Master said.

" Master you can't they hurt Lucy" Natsu said.

" Natsu, they did not hurt me. Minerva did. I don't really care about what you think they did to me. I like them more then I like you right now." I said.

" Lucy-san can we talk?" Asuka asked me.

" Sure" I said.

We go inside the guild into the kitchen.

" I want to become your exceed. Haru wants to become Laxus's. We want to be close to someone else in this guild. We want to be close with you two." Asuka said.

" Yes, it would be great to have another friend to keep me company." I said.

" Haru is asking Laxus right now." She said.

" I can here them. They're on the second floor." I said." Laxus agreed. I'm going to tease him about this. He is a real softie."

" why would you tease him Lucy-San?"

" that's what little sisters do best."

" you two are related?"

" no, but we act like it. Laxus is like an over-protective brother to me. I act like the annoying younger sister." I said.

Everyone then came in talking about a party tonight.

" Everyone I want your full attention. We are going to celebrate our four new members!" Master said.

" Don't get too wild though." Mira added.


	7. Chapter 7: The drinking Contest

Chapter 7

LUCY'S POV

" LET'S PARTY!" I heard Cana shout. " I challenge Lucy, Natsu, Elfman, Ever, and the newcomers to a drinking match. Anyone else who wants to join speak now."

" Cana is Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. She can beat almost everyone in the guild in a drinking match." I heard Mira say.

" What do you mean by almost everyone?" I asked her.

" You and Juvia have bodies made of water so, you can't be beaten. I haven't been challenged by her yet. So only three people can beat her." Mira explained.

" I thought Blondie was a Celestial Mage?" Sting said.

" I still am, but I'm also a liquid dragonslayer." I replied.

" Let's have that drinking contest already." Cana said, wait no, shouted.

" I will not lose to my Love-Rival!"

" I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

" No one cares." I said. Sting and Rogue looked shocked. They thought we were dating or really close I thought. I laughed at their expressions.

" Luce you know I love you right. I already explained what happened. It wasn't my fault. You know that. Please forgive me." natsu said. He looked very sad. That didn't change the fact that I still hate him now.

" My name is Lucy. My name isn't Luce. It is to friends. You aren't one though. Let's get this drinking contest started, I'm tired of waiting. Natsu making my temper worse by talking and staring at me."

" Ok Mira, get us ready for the first round.

TIME SKIP 10 ROUNDS LATER

" only Lucy and Juvia are left. They already beat Cana. I would've expected Cana to last longer." Mira was narrating this. It was fun.

" Mira could we take a break." I asked.

" sure I will prepare the next rounds for you while you take your break."

TIME SKIP BATHROOM SAME POV

" Juvia pretend to get drunk so you can be with Gray."

" Juvia thinks it's a wonderful idea. Juvia should have thought of that herself." She said.

" I'll let you take the credit. This time" I said. " let's go and finish this."

" I'll stop at round 15, but I'll start acting a bit drunk around 13." She said.

" Good thinking."

" Let's go!" We said together.


	8. Chapter 8: The winner is

**Hi! It's Aya-chan**

**I'm not trying to be mean, but everyone has grammar mistakes. I know that I make them sometimes. I read over my work and think that I don't have any mistakes, but I do. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

LUCY'S POV

" Are you ready?" Mira asked us. Juvia and I nodded. We smiled at each other right before the eleventh round.

" I won't lose to you!" Juvia said.

" Your on" I said.

THIRTIETH ROUND SAME POV

" Juvia is getting light-headed, but Juvia will keep going!" Juvia said." I won't lose to love-rival."

" Your going to lose." I said.

" Ready?" Mira asked us. We nodded." Go!" We started our 14th round. I finished first.

" Mira another round please?" I say.

" How can the Blondie keep going like that?" I heard Sting say.

" Sting, you idiot, she is made of liquid." Rogue said.

" Ready" Mira said. We nodded." Go!" Juvia passed out.

" Our winner is Lucy!" Mira said.

" What! Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me." Gray said. (A/N: I just realized that I have been spelling Gray wrong. I had spelled it Grey not Gray.)

" Bunny-girl won!" Gajeel said. " I can't believe this. She beat Cana. See, everyone this proves my point about Bunny-girl becoming a demon."

" If I'm the demon, what are you?" I said.

" Gray-sama can you help Juvia. It's hard for her to walk. Juvia hit her head to hard."

" Fine, I'm going to help Juvia. I'll be back soon though." Gray said as he walked over to help Juvia.

" Oh my! Juvia and Gray! Their perfect for each other." Mira and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Gomen Nasai (Sorry) this chapter is short. **

**There will be three chapters this week.**

**I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would. I'm not doing well in school.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Match-Making demons

Chapter 9

LUCY'S POV

" they are perfect for each other!" I said.

" Imagine, in a couple of years there will be a blue-haired boy or a black-haired girl" Mira said. ( a/n: I don't know Gray's hair color.)

" So cuteeeeee!" I said.

" Shut up Luce, your being annoying." Laxus said.

" Laxus, who do,you like?" I said.

" I like..." He said.

" Who?!" I said. Mira was leaning in to hear better.

" nobody!" He said.

" Baka! Anyways, Sting who do you like?" I ask.

" Y..Yu..Yukino!" He said.

" Ok then, Rogue who do you like?" Mira asks.

" No one" he said.

" You must like someone." Mira said.

" LAXUS LIKES CANA, BUT IS TO AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!" I shouted loud enough for Laxus to hear.

" Blondie! You're going to die!" Laxus said.

" Nee-San, don't be like that." I said. I started to giggle.

" your drunk, aren't you?" He said.

" No" I said.

" You need to go home. Let someone take you home too." Mira said.

" Ok, but who will take me?" I asked.

" Natsu" she said, then smiled evilly. That demon.

" Hell no" I said.

" Luce, don't be shy, we'll have fun. We could become friends again, or more." Natsu said.

" Your drunk" I said, disgusted.

" Maybe, maybe not. Most likely I am though." He said.

" Let's go!" I said.

TIME SKIP LUCY'S APARTMENT SAME POV

" Luce, let's sleep together" he said. Yeah, he is definitely drunk.

" No, leave now!" I said.

" Let's have some fun."

" no, leave"

" no, I'm not going anywhere"

" someone help me! Oh wait, I have the perfect idea."

" what?"

" liquid dragon's water lock!" I said.

" Wha..." He said, but didn't finish. He passed out.


	10. Chapter 15: Lucy is saved from a Pervert

**hey minna! I want to let you know that I made Natsu a pervert and more aware of feelings(love) while he is drunk. I thought you should know. **

Chapter 10

LUCY'S POV

" now I can sleep" I said.

" With me, you can" Natsu said. He broke free! This is going to be bad!

" Leave me alone! I don't want to be forced into something I don't want to do! Please, Natsu , I don't want to ruin our chances of becoming friends again. This will ruin it forever. So don't. Please." I said.

" I don't want to be friends I want to be mates." He said as he trapped her. What do I do? I can't move.

" HELP!HELP! Someone please help me I can't move. Please." I said, hoping someone will hear me.

" Luce, lets do it. You'll love it. Don't worry." Natsu said.

" LET ME GO!"

" No!"

" you better. No one touches my Imouto!" I heard Laxus say as he climbed through the window.

" She is mine! I want her all of her." Natsu said.

" No, you're just drunk. You won't remember anything." Laxus said.

" Shut up!" I said. " Natsu, leave. Laxus, take me back to the guild. I'll stay with Mira or Wendy tonight." Natsu left, thank god.

" ok, but are you sure that you would want to stay with Mira?" He said.

" Yes, I'm sure."

" let's go then"

TIME SKIP THE GUILD SAME POV

" Mira that wasn't funny Natsu almost took advantage of me. Thankfully onii-san came." I said.

" Onii-San?" she said, confused.

" Laxus is now my older brother. I think. Well, he acts like it, even though he knows I can take care of myself. Anyways, Mira could I stay with you? Natsu might still be at my house waiting for me." I said.

" I don't think that is a good idea. Lisanna is at home right now. So, sorry." She replied.

" Don't worry. I was going to ask Wendy if you couldn't." I said. " I think staying with Wendy will be better, because boys or men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills." she starts to walk over to Wendy, who is about to leave the guild.

" Hi Lucy! Do you need something? If your looking for Asuka, she is with Carla at my place." Wendy said before Lucy could open her mouth to speak.

" Wendy, could I stay with you? Natsu tried to make me his. I don't want that." I asked.

" Yes!" she replied. " follow me!"


	11. Chapter 11: Staying at Wendy's

Chapter 11

WENDY'S DORM( I think) LUCY'S POV

" wow, Wendy you are good at keeping things nice and clean. It makes me think of my house, sort of." I said. I was in awe at how perfect and clean Wendy and Carla's room was. The bed was neatly made with no wrinkles. It has barely any dust. Clothing hung nice and neatly in the closet. It was amazing that she could keep it that clean and go on missions and spend most of her day at the guild.

" Really, I try hard to be like you. Your a great role model." Wendy said. I felt ecstatic.

" Why me? Why not Erza or Mira? I'm not strong or good with magic." I said. Wendy looked at me with a sad face.

" You have the strongest heart. You are the greatest and strongest celestial Mage ever." She said. I smiled. She is so sweet. No one could ever be like her.

" Lets bathe! I think that's what we need after a day like this!" I said.

" I was thinking the same thing. Lets go!" She said. We walked to the bathing room. Levy and Erza were there.

" Hey Levy-Chan. Hey Erza." I said.

" Hey, Lucy, how are you and why are you here?" Erza asked.

" You don't want to know. I'm fine and how are you?" I said.

" Tell me! I'm great, too!" Erza said.

" Natsu was drunk and tried to rape me." I said, too quickly.

" WHAT!" Wendy, Erza, Carla, and Levy all said at once. They looked shocked. Wendy almost fainted.

" You shouldn't say stuff like that in front of a little girl." Carla said.

" Sorry." I said. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**hey minna! I wanted to tell you who was in the lead.**

**Rogue: 12 votes and 5 reviews **

**Laxus: 7 votes and 2 reviews**

**Freed: 3 votes and 5 reviews **

** voting ends Friday! Vote or review who you want to be with Lucy!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Old Lucy is back

Chapter 12

LUCY'S POV THE NEXT MORNING

" Lucy-San, can you please wake up. We need to get to the guild. We were chosen to take the new guild members on a mission." Wendy said. She walked across the room to start packing.

" I getting up I said. I stretched. It was going to be a long day. I left Wendy's place and went to mine. I was a little scared. I hoped Natsu wasn't there. I was walking on the edge of the river.

" Lucy, be careful! That's dangerous!" A sailor said.( A/N: are they sailors? Whatever.)

" I'm going to be fine! I'm a water dragonslayer!" I said. Before they could reply to that, I had made it to my house. Thank god Natsu wasn't there. I couldnt smell him so, I guess he wasn't there.

" Your back. Luce, I want to tell you I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm not sorry for what I said though. I do want you as my mate. How many times do I have to tell you Lisanna was controlling me?" Natsu said.

" You should have known something was wrong. I know you like me. It will take awhile before I will accept you." I said.

" Luce, I don't like you. I LOVE you." He said. He came towards me. I was near the entrance.

" I don't. I did, but you ruined it." I said. I went towards my bedroom.

" We can start over! Please? I don't want to lose you, again." He said. I felt sad, although I know I shouldn't. I started to cry I felt so bad. I sat down on my bed. Natsu did the same with a worried look on his face.

" Luce! Luce! Did I do something?" he said. He hugged me and held me close I liked it. It was so warm. This can't happen, though.

" You didn't do anything. I just feel sorry for you. I don't want to hurt anyone." I said.

" Yes! The old Luce that I know best is coming back!" He shouted. I covered my ears.

" Ouch, Natsu did you forget that I'm a dragonslayer now?" I said. " You baka!" I got up and went to my closet. I started to pack the things I would need for the mission.

" Luce, are you going on the mission with the new people?" Natsu asked. " I am."

" Yes. I think all of the dragon slayers are coming. I don't think the exceeds can, though." I said.

" Yes. Now I can make sure that the new people won't take advantage of you!" He shouted. I covered my ears again and went into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13: The death Train

Chapter 13

LUCY'S P.O.V

That bastard. Can he even hear me? I told him his shouting hurt my ears. That fucking bastard. This was going to be a long journey. If he doesn't stop his shouting about me still being a virgin, basically, I will kill his fucking ass. I need to calm down. I grabbed Natsu and slapped him, leaving a huge red mark on his face. I laughed. Finally, he shut up. That didn't last long though. Two minutes later, I have three boys and one girl at my doorstep.

" Hey Blondie!" Sting said. I held back the urge to kill him.

" Hello, Lucy-San." Rogue said, still emotionless. I wonder how he keeps a poker face. I want to know. I'll have to ask him.

" Blondie, stop staring at Rogue! We have a job to do. Once we are done you can fan girl over him all you want!" Laxus said. I really think I should make a list on woh I want to kill. I already know three people on it. I smile evilly. Apparently they noticed that I was smiling like that, and they all backed up about 10 feet.

" Lucy-San you're scaring us. Please don't smile like that." Wendy said. I smiled sweetly at her. She returned a smile.

" Let's go, I'm done standing here and having small talk." I said. I walked out of the door. Rogue followed closely behind. We went to the train station without them.

TIME SKIP TRAIN STATION SAME P.O.V

" Rogue, do you think they will come? We probably shouldn't have left them." I said, Nervously. I was worried that they would miss the train and have to walk. That would not be fun.

" Blondie!" I heard someone shout. I turned. It was Sting. He was with Laxus, Natsu, and Wendy. They were running towards us.

" My name is Lucy! You Baka blonde!" I said. Laxus looked at me with an offended look.

" I want to call you Blondie, though." Sting said And pouted. He boarded the train first and kept pouting. I got on next and made it quickly to a seating area. As soon as I boarded the train, I started to feel sick. Now I know how dragonslayers feel when they ride things.

" This is sickening! Do we have to ride the train?" I said. I sat down, but I failed. I ended up on the floor along with Sting and Rogue. I guess Laxus and Natsu pushed them off when they sat down.

" Laxus, let other people sit with you!" Wendy said.

" Why?" Laxus asked." Why do I have to move? It is a little comfortable here."

I sat up and tired to stand up as best as I could. I slapped Natsu and Laxus, making them move or fall off of the seat.

" What was that for Luce?" Natsu said. He was mad that he fell on top of Sting, where his face was near Sting's. I laughed. I helped, well, tried to help all of them up.


	14. Chapter 14: Bandits and a new person

Chapter 14

LUCY'S P.O.V

I jumped happily when we got off the train. Natsu was doing the same. Laxus, Rogue, and Sting watched us and shouted that we were weirdos. I didn't care. It was a painful ride. The seating arragment was comfortable, though. I sat near the window. Rogue sat right next to me, while Sting laid on the floor. Laxus and Natsu sat next to each other with upset looks on their faces, because they wanted to sit next to me. Now everyone was happy and very glad to be on unmoving land. I ran towards Rogue tried to slow down, but I fell on top of him. I laughed. Rogue had a small smile on his face.

" Rogue, you need to smile more often. Laxus, stop plotting ways to kill Rogue. Natsu, stop kissing the ground . Sting, stop acting like you are on your period. We have a mission that needs to be done. We don't need to sit here and stare at each other all day." I said. I noticed I sounded a bit like Erza. Natsu was hiding behind Laxus and Sting was hiding behind Rogue. This was going to be a long mission.

" What is the mission?" Laxus asked.

" We need to stop 10 bandits from stealing the city's golden amulet." I said." Laxus, shouldn't you know the mission, you were the one who picked it? Baka!" I walked off, dragging Rogue and Natsu along with me.

TIME SKIP MAYOR'S OFFICE SAME P.O.V

" Thank you for coming. The amulet means so much to us. The bandits usually come at night around midnight. I think that is all the information that we could give you. Gomen Nasai." The mayor said.

" Thank you for the information. We appreciate it." I said.

" Well, why are we still standing here? I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. Everyone face palmed. His whole body started to glow with flames. " See you later! I'm going to catch some bandits!" I grabbed the collar of his his shirt. I burnt my hand in the process.

" Baka! you can't go rampaging through the city! You all need to be responsible! I will not pay for the damages you cause. You will pay for it your self!" I shouted. I held my burnt hand. That really hurt. The pain was going away, though. I turned to see Wendy healing me. I grabbed her hands to stop her. " Wendy, you need to save your energy for the battle. The bandits are mages. It will be semi-tough. You need all of your strength."

" Lucy-San, you're hurt. Please, let me heal you. It won't take much energy. It is only a minor burn." Wendy said.

" Exactly! It is a minor burn. If it were severe, I would let you heal me, but it's not." I said. Rogue walked up to me to examine my burn. I blushed deeply.

" Lucy-San, you should let Wendy heal you. Your hand is in bad condition." Rogue said. I looked at my hand closely. It was blistering and bright red. It looked horrible.

" Luce, I'm so sorry." Natsu said. He looked really worried.

I started to get really dizzy and lightheaded. I started to fall. Luckily, I was standing next to Rogue, who caught me just in time. After, I think I fainted. I woke up in the forest with Rogue, Wendy, and Sting.

" Where are Natsu and Laxus?" I asked. I looked around. All I saw were trees, mushrooms, and animals.

" They went to get us food." Sting said, rudely.

" I have a plan. Each of us should go to a different part of the city and wait for them to come." I said. Everyone there gave me a weird look.

" What if the mages are too much for one of us to handle?" Wendy asked.

" We could use our magic and send, for example, a beam of light in the sky, signaling to come towards it." I answered.

" I think that is a wonderful idea, Lucy-San." Rogue said, emotionless. " We just have to tell the others. As he finished his sentence, Natsu and Laxus came.

" We heard the whole plan. We need to leave now if we are going with that plan." Laxus said.

" Let's go." Rogue and I said at the same time. I giggled. Rogu. Stood there, watching me, emotionless.

We ran to opposite areas of the city. I ran North-East towards the other side of the city. Rogue went East. Sting went West. Wendy Went to the South- east corner and I think you get the idea.

As soon as I got to the North-East corner, the mages were there.

" Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" I shouted. Aquarius appeared and gave me an evil look.

" What the hell do you want? I was about to go on a date with Scorpio!" She said.

" Could you send a signal to the others using the lake that surrounds the city?" I asked.

" Fine!" she said. She did the signal thing. I saw water in the sky. I also heard footsteps.

" I don't want to hurt you, lady. Just come with us and I will give you a treat later." One of the mages said.

" You are disturbing. You won't have to hurt me, because you will be hurt before you can even think about what move you are doing to hit me with." I said, calmly.

" Oh really, what if we took your magic away or disabled it?" The same Mage replied. The one next to him took a rope and wrapped it around me before I could process what was happening.

" You had better leave her alone!" Someone said. I turned towards the voice. It was a girl. She was a girl who looked like she was my age,17. She had shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a plain red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. She also had black knee high combat boots and a wolf necklace.

" Who are you?" I asked. The girl looked at me and half smiled. I guess I found the girl version of Rogue.

" Elizabeth Lindsay. I'm a celestial dragonslayer." She said. The bandits tried to put rope around her, but they failed. She grabbed the rope and tied them up with it. She untied me after.

" I'm Lucy Heartifilia. I'm a celestial mage and liquid dragonslayer second generation." I said to her. " Why did you save me?"

" I want to join your guild. I'm a first generation." Elizabeth replied. I smiled.

" Where is your exceed? Sorry if I'm askong too many questions." I said.

" He is near here. I told him to stay in the hotel. His name is Yuki." Elizabeth answered. " Your teammates will be here any second."

" Lucy-San did you beat them all? Who is that?" Rogue said. He pointed to Elizabeth.

" That is Elizabeth. She defeated all of the bandits, because they wrapped rope around me so I couldn't use magic." I said. I turned away from him. I felt pathetic. I was weak. Learning a new magic wasn't going to help me. I walked away. Before I got ten feet away, I felt someone grab my hand.

" Lucy-San, you aren't weak. No one can win every battle." Rogue said. " Let's go to the hotel."

" Elizabeth aren't you coming with us? There is only one hotel in this city. Laxus and Natsu take the bandits to the mayor and give the money to Elizabeth. We will have to take you on another mission, Rogue and Sting." I said.

" I guess, but I don't want to get in the way of your romance." She said. I turned tomato red. I realized Rogue was still holding my hand. I blushed even harder.

" You have only known me for about five minutes and you have already made me blush." I said. I looked at Rogue, he was blushing too. We were still holding hands.

We walked for about five minutes before we arrived at the hotel. We waited for Natsu and Laxus to come back. How long does it take for them to go to the mayor. After about ten minutes of waiting, they finally came.

" Let's get our rooms now." I said. We gave Elizabeth the money. She went to her room after. We walked in the hotel and find it empty. Rogue and I were still holding hands. I didn't mind though. We walked up to the front desk to talk to the lady.

" Excuse me, but do you have any available rooms?" I asked. She got up from her chair and walked to a bookshelf that had keys placed on it. I looked and saw only three.

" We have three available rooms. You will have to share." The lady said.

" Okay. How much for the rooms?" I asked.

" 15,000J all together." She replied. I gave her the money and she gave me the keys. " They are on the 5th floor. The room numbers are:12, 19, and 21."

" Thank you!" I said. We walked up the stairs until we reached the 5th floor. " Who is staying with who?"

" I want to stay with Natsu!" Wendy said. I blinked. It took me a couple of minutes to process that.

" I will stay with the lamp." Laxus said, pointing towards Sting. That means I am sharing a room with... Rogue.

" Shouldn't it be girls with girls and boys with boys?" I asked. They laughed.

" We aren't little kids anymore." Sting said.

" I don't like the idea of it." I said.

" Of course you don't, you are a virgin." Laxus said.

" You bastard. I think we are all virgins here!" I shouted.

" I'm not." Laxus said.

" You found your mate?!" I said.

" Yes." He said, calmly." Let's just go to sleep with the same sleeping arrangements."

" Fine. Laxus here is the key to room 21. Natsu, wait no, Wendy here is the key to 19." I said.

" Good night everyone!" I said before we walked towards our rooms. Rogue and I walked to our room in silence.

* * *

**Hey minna!**

** Do you think you know who Laxus's mate is?****  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Mates?

Chapter 15

LUCY'S P.O.V

We walked to our temporary room in silence. I was unhappy that there was only one bed in the room.

" I'll sleep on the floor." Rogue offered.

" No, I don't mind you sleeping next to me. Just don't try anything!" I said. I frowned when he let go of my hand.

" Lucy-San, are you sure?" Rogue said. " I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

" I will be fine. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't even be in the same room." I said. Rogue blushed a little. I smiled.

" Let's go to sleep and NOT try anything perverted." I said. I made a pillow barrier between us. He laughed at me. " What?!"

" You really want to stay a virgin, but remember when a dragonslayer has found their mate. The will and I mean WILL have the mating ritual with them." Rogue said. I backed away. I started to add more blankets too. He laughed at me again. He startd to move closer. I didn't know what to do. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. He let go after a few minutes.

" Don't do that ever again!" I said. I was really scared right now. He grabbed me again and brought his mouth near my neck.

" Do you want me to stop teasing you and mark you? I could give you the mating ritual now if you want." Rogue said seductively.( A/N: is that even a word? BTW, there will be no lemons in this story.)

" I'me not ready for this! I'm still a virgin. We hardly know each other. Of you want me to admit that I am attracted to you, than yes I am really, really attracted to you! I sort of like you. I like your smile and your laugh, but it would be even better if you showed it to other people." I said.

" Well, this was unexpected." He said.

" What?!" I shouted. He covered his ears. " Sorry."

" You are very gullible." He said. " Let's go to sleep before we regret some choices we might make."

" Agreed." I said as I laid down. I laid down near the edge of the left side of the bed.

THE NEXT MORNING SAME P.O.V

I wake up to Rogue holding me. Our faces were super close. They were inches away. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. He had a strong grasp. Luckily, I remembered that I was a liquid dragonslayer and I turned into my water form to escape. I walked out of the room and saw Elizabeth. She walked up to me smiling happily.

" Hi Elizabeth! Could I give you a nickname?" I asked.

" Sure, but I have to agree to it." She said.

" Could it be Beth or Liz?" I asked.

" I think Liz suits me best." Elizabeth replied. I smiled. I noticed that there was an animal behind her.

" Liz, who is that?" I asked as I pointed to the animal behind her.

" This is my exceed, Yuki!" She said.

" He looks like a panther." I said.

" He is an exceed, though. I was wondering if I could come with you to your guild. I really want to join." She said. I nodded my head. " Also, if you are going to mate with someone, please do it in a private area."

" Were we that loud? Wait! I am not Rogue's mate!" I exclaimed.

" Really. Why do you have the mating symbol on your neck?" She asked. My eyes widened with shock. Why the hell did Rogue do this to me?

" Liz, I have to go beat someone's ass. I will meet you at the train station in half a hour." I said. I walked towards my room and prepared to kill Rogue.


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry to inform you that I won't be updating my stories for a week. I will only update: I got a crush on you.

Sorry. I have family problems. I might not update for a while, but I might surprise you. If I feel like it. Please don't hate me.

Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**I will not be updating my stories for two weeks, unless I find the time. I won't be updating due to personal reasons. Hope you understand. Sorry. Please don't hate me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hallo! Guten Morgen! Guten Tag! Guten Abend! Ich Heiße Alli! Ich bin Otaku! You most likely didn't understand that. It was German. It wasn't important anyways. I am back. Sorry, I couldn't update. I feel bad, al least I'm updating now.**

* * *

Chapter 16

LUCY'S P.O.V

I walked to my room with intentions to kill Rogue.(A/N: Did that make sense?). Once I walked in, I saw Rogue sitting on the bed. He looked at me happily.

" Rogue, you have some explaining! I'm about to kill your Fucking Ass!" I said, angrily. He just smiled. He is going to die! " Please tell me why I have a mating mark on my neck."

" My dragon instincts took over." Rogue said.

" Can't you control you dragon instincts?" I said. I walked towards him with an evil smile on my face.

" No. No one can. I didn't even know, until now, that we were mates." He said. He stood up and walked towards me. He hugged me. I tried to escape, but he was stronger. I turned into water to escape. " No fair."

" Says the person who marked me without my permission." I said.

" I didn't even know I marked you until you came in here this morning." Rogue defended himself.

" Is the mating process complete?" I asked.

" I don't know." Rogue said. I just turned away from him and walked out of the hotel room. I ran right into Laxus And fell on the ground.

" Ouch, watch were you're going!" I shouted. He just stared. " WHAT THE HELL? WHY IN HELL ARE YOU FUCKING STARING AT ME!"

" Calm down. Are you PMSing or are you pregnant? Wait,I didn't know you had a mate. Who is the unlucky guy?" Laxus said. I gave him a disgusted look and walked off.

I walked out of the hotel and into the forest to clear my head. As I walked deeper, I got I little scared. I heard twigs snap and bushes rustle. I kept walking, but I turned around when I heard twigs snap behind me. A dark figure came at me so suddenly, I didn't have time to scream.

The figure covered my mouth with his hand and with his other hand he grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him.

" Why are you running away? Shouldn't you be at the hotel?" The figure said. I looked at him with a shocked face and pulled the hood down.

* * *

**Hey minna! Sorry it was so short. I have writers block. **

**Can you guess who the hooded figure is?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

Lucy's P.O.V

I grabbed the hood/cape thing off of the attacker. It was... Rogue. I pulled my hand free of his grasp and started to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I was determined to get away from him. I ended up running in the direction I came from, meaning I was back at the hotel. I cursed silently. I walked inside and sat in the lobby. It was early in the morning so Natsu might not be up yet. Sting might be asleep too, because haven't seen him yet. Maybe, he is stalking Liz. I laughed at the thought of that happening.

" Luce, why are you in the lobby? Shouldn't you be collecting the reward?" Natsu said. I think eating fire, made his brain turn into ash. I will actually agree with Gray, about Natsu's brain being only ash. I giggled.

" You idiot! We collected the award yesterday!" I shouted. I got stared at by multiple people that were either checking out or checking into the hotel. " Sorry."

" It's okay..." Natsu started by couldn't finish.

" Shit! I totally forgot that we were suppossed to be at the train station! We needed to meet Liz there!" I shouted again, receiving more stares by the people around us. " Natsu, where is Wendy? Where is Sting and Laxus? We need to leav. right now!"

" Lucy-San what's wrong?" A little soft voice asked me. I knew that voice, it was Wendy. I turned towards her and saw Sting and Laxus. Now, the only one missing was...Rogue.

" Missing someone?" I turned and saw Rogue right behind me. We were so close that our lips met for a moment. I turned away and blushed.

" Let's go!" Wendy shouted and she started to drag Sting out of the hotel. I giggled, but the others followed quickly after. I walked up towards Wendy, well I ran. She had some explaining to do about the boys being so scared.

" Wendy, why Were the boys so eager to follow you out?" I asked, curiously. She smiled.

" They don't want to get beaten by you or Liz-San." She replied. I giggled. Than, I remembered I still have to beat Rogue's ass. I smiled evilly. Wendy, who had already let go of Sting, backed away.

" Rogue-San control your mate." Wendy said. I blushed. Rogue just stared at the ground and kept walking.

TIME SKIP TRAIN STATION SAME P.O.V

When we got there, I saw Liz-San sitting waiting for the train the was about to board.

" Wendy, take Laxus and go get tickets for the train. Fast!" I shouted. Wendy nodded and ran with Laxus trailing behind her.

" TRAIN THAT GOES TO MAGNLOIGA (Did I spell that right? Please tell me, so I can fix it.) WILL BE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES! " Someone shouted. I panicked. What if Wendy and Laxus don't make it on time? I hope they hurry.


End file.
